Samurai and Shinkenger: We Are United
by CaptainCherryBlossom
Summary: It's a blast from the future when the Samurai's and Shinkengers' future children arrive, which leads the samurai and the shinkengers to learn more about themselves and their children like no one else can. HIATUS.
1. Who Are You?

**Samurai and Shinkenger: We Are United**

**A/N: This is my first Shinkenger, and I'm all too familiar with Samurai, so this is going to be an AWESOME crossover, starring my OCs Jenelle, Jadyn, Kina, Mason, Marie, Carlie, Jake, Wen, Cecelia "CeCe", Sabrina, Takeo, Taiko, Kotoya, Chion, Mai, Ryuuto, Kami, and Kenta and GoseiGokaiRed's OCs Joey, Nikki, Twilight, Wesley, Robert, and Sakura. Toei owns Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Saban own Power Rangers Samurai.**

* * *

"Jayden!" Emily yelled, entering the Shiba House with the Shinkengers trailing closely behind her. Kotoha shyly made her way up to Emily.

"You do not call your leader 'Tono'?" Ryuunosuke asked, scoffing. "Such disrespect."

Emily, on the other hand, looked puzzled. "Um...Tono?"

"It means 'Lord' in english," Mako replied, trying to make things easy for the yellow samurai. Soon, Emily slapped her forehead.

"I totally forgot! Jayden's on his date with Jenelle. our white Ranger," Emily giggled, then she raised her eyebrow at the Shinkengers'-especially Takeru's-shocked faces. "Is something wrong?"

"I'd never expected my cousin to be dating the red ranger," Takeru gaped. Emily didn't get how Jenelle and Takeru were related. Takeru, on the other hand, balled his hand up into a fist. Kotoha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry," Emily covered. "Jayden's really starting to have fun and laugh ever since she arrived. They're great together."

Takeru nodded weakly, remembering all the times that Jenelle and Mia had time for him whenever they flew to Japan.

"Takeru!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "You made it! I hope the flight wasn't too long." Mia, who was holding Mike's hand came into the living room and hugged her cousin.

"Takeru, this is my boyfriend, Mike," Mia smiled up at the green ranger next to her. Takeru shook Mike's hand and squeezed it a bit, letting him know that Mia was still his cousin. Mike didn't seem to mind as soon as Takeru let his hand go and then he wrapped his arm over Mia's shoulder. Bursts of laughter came from the door as Jayden and Jenelle walked in, holding hands and ice cream.

"Wait, so that really happened?" Jayden asked the blond haired, green eyed girl next to him.

"Yes, for the fifth time it did," the 18 year old white samurai ranger replied. "It was so funny because he used to be a pants-wetter. But now, he's so serious all the time and I never see him anymore."

"You must really miss your cousin," Jayden said, smiling down at his cousin.

"He misses you, too, Jen," Mia smiled, with a grinning Takeru next to her.

"TAKERU!" Jenelle jumped into her cousin's arms, which happily hugged her back tightly and protectively.

"I missed you so much!" the white samurai smiled up at her cousin.

"Same with you. You're finally a samurai alongside your sister," Takeru replied, smiling. Jenelle somehow found it a rare sight to see him smiling. "How did it happen?"

"It's a **very **long story," Jenelle giggled. "Oh, have you met our red ranger, Jayden?"

"Ah," Takeru said. "My baby cousin's boyfriend." Jayden waved a bit, then shook Takeru's hand.

"How long have you two been dating for?" ShinkenRed asked.

"Since last month," Jenelle replied. She hoped that her cousin wasn't mad at her for not telling her sooner.

"Well, that's nice." Kevin, Lauren, Antonio, Twilight, Wesley, Joey, Nikki, and Starr came in.

"When'd we...oh," Joey said, looking at the shinkengers. Antonio tilted his head.

"I thought it was next week!" Antonio agreed. They soon looked at the kuroko on Jii's (Hikoma) side.

"Sweet! Mentor, how come we don't have servants?" Wesley exclaimed.

"'Cause they're not us," Twilight slapped his arm. Soon, the Gap sensor belted out, and Ji put out the map on the table.

"They're in the city," Ji said. "Go."

Jayden, leading the way, nodded for the rangers to follow him.

"Wait a minute, is that Serrator?" Jenelle asked Jayden, soon morphed.

"Something's definitely up," Kevin agreed, looking around. The others agreed, looking at Octoroo and...Octoroo?

"Shitari? You followed us here, too?" Takeru exclaimed, taking out his shinkenmaru. The Shinkengers folllowed suit.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Shitari cackled. Octoroo looked at the samurai rangers.

"Hmm...which one of you is going to go out like a light first?" He pointed his staff at the sky, and as if it happened, a portal opened, and samurai and shinkengers appeared from the portal, falling in between the fight.

"Okay, when in doubt, I'm blaming you Mason," The blonde with Jayden's eyes mumbled.

"Oh, relax, Jadyn," the Hispanic boy with Mike's features shot back. "All we need to think about is getting...home."

"Mason!" The Chinese girl with Mia's face yelled at the Hispanic.

"Marie? Where are you?" Mason, the Hispanic boy that looked to be at least 14 years old looked up. "Oh wow. My dad is gonna yell at me...and cut me off of video games bad."

"Mase!" Kina, the girl with brown hair, Jenelle's eyes, and some of Jayden's features looked at Jadyn, the blonde with Jayden's eyes and Jenelle's features. "Where are they?"

"Guys?" Jadyn tried to get a word in, but all Mason and Kina were doing was calling for their friends. "Guys? GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Kina and Mason exclaimed back.

"Do you two REALIZE that we're in the middle of a freaking fight?"

Kina and Mason looked at the confused Shinkengers and Samurai, then darting their gazes to Shitari and Octoroo.

"We're drying out!" Shitari exclaimed. "Come, Octoroo."

The two soon disappeared and it left Mason, Jadyn, and Kina with the Samurai and the Shinkengers.

"Mason! Jadyn! Kina!" Someone's voice exclaimed. They turned around, and Jake was standing right there with his little sister Carlie. Jake was African American with Kevin's features, looking to be at least 14-15 years old. Carlie had Lauren's features and looked at least 13.

"Jake! Carlie! Where's Marie, Sakura, CeCe, Sabrina, and Wen?" Mason yelled. Kina and Jadyn cossed their arms.

"Who made YOU in charge?" the two asked. Mason shrugged, looking for his twin sister and the rest of their friends.

"Mason!" Another voice yelled.

"Where were you guys?" Kina scolded, looking at Takeo, Taiko, Kami, Mai, Kotoya, Ryuuto, Chion, and Kenta.

"Yeah, Takeo. Your dad said we all had to stay together..." the arguing kids looked up to see the demorphed present Samurai and Shinkengers looking straight at them.

"I think we're in a lot of trouble," Mason muttered. Takeo, Kina, and Jadyn looked at him.

"WE?" The three asked him. Soon, they managed to find Marie, Carlie, Jake, Sakura, CeCe, Wen, and Sabrina and yes, many questions were asked.


	2. Future Life

**Samurai and Shinkenger: We Are United**

**A/N: This is my first Shinkenger, and I'm all too familiar with Samurai, so this is going to be an AWESOME crossover, starring my OCs Jenelle, Jadyn, Kina, Mason, Marie, Carlie, Jake, Wen, Cecelia "CeCe", Sabrina, Takeo, Taiko, Kotoya, Chion, Mai, Ryuuto, Kami, and Kenta and GoseiGokaiRed's OCs Joey, Nikki, Twilight, Wesley, Robert, and Sakura. Toei owns Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Saban owns Power Rangers  
Super Samurai.**

* * *

The samurai, the shinkenger, and the kids went back to the Shiba House, letting the kids explore a bit.

"It all looks so...different," Kina nodded, mumbling. Jayden looked at the girl who was observing their meeting room. Different? Has the meeting room even changed at all?

"Takeru, what happened?" Kaoru looked at her little brother worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder.** (A/N:** **I know that Takeru and Kaoru are mother and son and all, but they look like siblings to me! Get used to it!)**

"Who are these kids?" Mentor Ji asked Jayden, looking at Jadyn, Kina, Sabrina, CeCe, Sakura, Jake, Wen, Marie, Mason, Carlie, Takeo, Taiko, Kotoya, Chion, Kami, Mai, Ryuuto, and Kenta.

"Oh, this is Jadyn, Kina, CeCe, Sabrina, Mason, Wen, Jake, Carlie, Mason, and Sakura," Mike said, introducing the American samurais.

"And this is Takeo, Taiko, Kotoya, Chion, Kami, Mai, Ryuuto, and Kenta," Ryuunosuke added, giving the names of the young shnkengers.

"WHAT?" Tanba looked at them. "They look too young and inexperienced!"

"Inexperienced is the wrong word," Mason muttered, letting Jadyn and Sabrina silently giggle. Mentor looked in Jadyn's direction and saw her blue eyes, which were bright and full of sparkle...like Jayden's were. In fact, Jadyn looked a bit like Jenelle, but with Jayden's eyes. Was this Jayden's daughter? Both his and Jenelle's by chance? Kina looked like Jayden just a bit...only with Jenelle's green eyes. What was going on?

"So, you guys got here by a nighlok?" Emily asked them. They nodded, looking at each other.

"We were actually FIGHTING a nighlok and then everything just went downhill," Jadyn giggled, somehow managing to portray Jenelle's laid-back attitude, which she put down quite well.

"Where did you guys come from?" Mako added, looking at Mai. "You look so much like us!"

"Well, that's easy!" Chion exclaimed. "We came from-mffght." Ryuuto slapped his hand over Chion's mouth. Chiaki and Ryuunosuke looked at their familiar gestures, Chion rolling his eyes at Ryuuto's long lecture of saying things that shouldn't be said.

"We, uh, came from, oh my...how are we supposed to say this?" Marie muttered to Kina, who shrugged.

"We're from the...future," Takeo soon blurted out.

"TAKEO!" The remaining samurai and shinkenger looked at him, giving him the worst glares they could give.

"What? It's true!" Takeo raised his eyebrow the same way Takeru would. Takeru, however, looked at the future ShinkenRed. Did he have a son in the future? If so, with who?

Jadyn and Kina managed to rest themselves from their glares and sat down next to each other on one of the chairs in the Shiba House meeting room. Kina's eyes darted from the ceiling to the floor to the walls.

"What are you doing?" Jadyn asked her fraternal twin sister.

"Observing my surroundings? If you wanna know, that was Aunt Lauren, not me!" Kina shot back. That was Jayden's attitude somewhere in a feminine form. "It's just that the house looks different from where we are."

"Like how?"

"Well, the archives weren't blown up during the final battle with Master Xandred, we had a flatscreen tv, we had actual couches, well, we didn't get rid of the map table Grandpa Ji let us have, and we replaced the carpet," Kina replied flatly. Yup. Jayden's know-it-all attitude.

Jadyn nodded, giving off Jenelle's attitude again.

"So, you two are related?" Jenelle asked, looking at the fraternal twins. Were they Jayden's and her daughters? They looked so alike...yet, they crammed up their attitudes in one repective girl: Jenelle's in Jadyn's, and Jayden's in Kina's.

"Pretty much," Kina nodded. "It's actually a long story. We're all related in some way."

"How?" Mia asked them.

"Well, of course Jadyn and I are sisters," Kina replied. "And Sakura and CeCe are our cousins because my dad's sisters are yellow rangers, except one got sick and her little sister had to take her place. The yellow ranger who took her sister's place married the orange ranger, and the sister who got sick married my dad's best friend the gold ranger."

"And so are Mason and Marie," Jadyn added. "They're our cousins because my mom's sister is the pink ranger, and the pink ranger married the green ranger. He's really fun to be around. At least that's what my mom and dad says." She cringed after saying 'dad.'

"Jake and Carlie are our cousins. too," Kina went on again. "It's only because my dad's other sister is the female red ranger and she married the blue ranger, which my dad kinda found awkward at first, but he got used to it."

"And Wen's our cousin-ish family friend. Why? The silver ranger is my dad's cousin, so it got complicated from there," Jadyn said once more.

"Jadyn! You gotta check out the dojo!" Mason yelled.

"Coming!" The Blonde replied. "See ya sis." She ran off to join the rest of her friends in the tour around the house and it only left a dismayed Kina and Samurai and Shinkengers.

"So, we're all practically married to each other?" Joey asked. Kina clapped.

"You guys are smart!" she chirped. "That is actually what really happened...except it doesn't go very well."

"What happened?" Mia asked her future niece.

"Well, I should start this by saying that I'm actually Jayden and Jenelle's daughter. And so is Jadyn," Kina admitted. Jenelle beamed.

"I knew it!" Jenelle exclaimed. "How old am I when I gave birth to you girls?"

"Uhh...you're seventeen now, right?" Kina asked. Jenelle nodded. "Um, you're 18 eighteen when you gave birth to J and I." Jenelle's face went blank and she sat back nervously.

"What else happens? Did we defeat Master Xandred?" Jayden asked his daughter. Kina nodded.

"You and the sealing symbol was a complete success, actually," the thirteen year old grinned, a little too proudly. "Well, you proposed to mom months earlier, though. You got married the day after the final battle with Master Xandred."

"Really?" He fist pumped at the thought of even marrying Jenelle.

"How about me?" Antonio asked. "Besides marrying Serena and all."

"You are really successful, too," Kina smiled. It was Jayden's smile after all. "You have a daughter, Sabrina. And you also remodeled the samuraizers, too. Oh, Uncle Antonio, thanks to you, you invented electric symbol power! It's awesome...but our parents prefer if we use the old way." Kina wrinkled her nose in disgust with even saying anything about using the symbol power the traditional way.

"I invented electric symbol power?" Antonio exclaimed. "That's awesome for me!" Kina nodded.

"If only you could actually convince our parents to LET us use it, then that'll be awesome," Kina said. Antonio pulled his niece close.

"Look at her little face!" Antonio cooed. "Can't you guys let your own kids use electric symbol power?"

"Yeah! Even Aunt Serena lets Sabrina use it!" Kina exclaimed, coming out of her future uncle's grip. "But I'll show more about that soon."

"How am I in the future?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, well, dad wanted to name me after Uncle Antonio," Kina giggled. "But my mom did the naming-only my middle name and Jadyn's full name. Dad named me after you, Uncle Kevin. You married Aunt Lauren, had Jake and Carlie, retired from swimming, and then you helped us train for the samurai life."

"Really?" Kevin asked, amazed. He finally had a niece of his own. "Sweet!" Meanwhile, Antonio gave Jayden a glare asking _Why didn't you name your daughter after YOUR best friend? _

"And me?" Mike said, wanting to know what he was like in the future.

"It's awesome in the house! You taught me how to play _Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks _and you also created a simulator for fighting nighloks. You married Aunt Mia, and had Mason and Marie. Mason's just like you! He loves video games and dancing, and Marie...oh, uh..." Kina bit her lip, and Mike knew what this meant: Marie cooked. And he was guessing it wasn't pretty.

"What's Marie like?" Mia wanted to know about her daughter.

"Well, Marie cooks too. She's like a big sister to us, even though she's 4th youngest and like Mason: they're overprotective."

Mia and Mike beamed at the thought of their children, who were touring the Shiba house. They wondered how much of each other was in each child anyways.

"What about me?" Wesley asked.

"Oh, you married Aunt Twilight, and had Wen," Kina smiled. "He's a sweetheart. He's usually calm and shy and timid, but above all that, he's a great fighter, though."

"And us?" Joey sighed. He wanted to know who he ended up with as well.

"You married Aunt Emily, and you had my best friend Sakura," Kina smiled softly. It made her heart break a little bit to give all this information away-especially to her father in this time period. Would she even have to tell him about his and Jadyn's distance from each other?

"Well, you guys had a long day," Mentor smiled at Kina. "You guys should rest."

"Okay," Kina smiled back in reply.

"Wait Kina!" Takeru exclaimed. She looked at her Uncle.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I thought a line between a lord and his vassals should never be crossed?" Ryuunosuke asked cluelessly.

"Well, first this is America. It's a free country, and second it also happened with the Shinkengers, too,"she shrugged aimlessly. "From what Chion told me, the 18th and 19th heads of the Shiba House broke that rule and married ShinkenBlue and ShinkenYellow." Kina walked to Jenelle's room, and the Shinkengers faced Kaoru and Takeru. Tanba almost fainted at what Kina had just said.

"Wait, so Takeru and Kaoru are going to marry Kotoha and Ryuunosuke? They are going to marry each other? Ryuunosuke with Takeru and Kotoha with Kaoru?" Chiaki busted out laughing, which made Takeru and Kaoru flush red.

"I AM STRAIGHT!" The four declared as the whole room started howling with laughter. Little did they know, they had the wrong idea.


End file.
